


Vintage Bells

by fermentthemind (cats_cradle6766)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_cradle6766/pseuds/fermentthemind
Summary: “They just,” Donghyuk tries to think of a way to explain himself. He cannot. “They look so cute today. I meanyoulook so cute today.”The look Renjun gives him makes the Sahara look wet.“Dude, I’m acatboy,” Renjun says.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Vintage Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I watched [this](https://www.tiktok.com/@mogukhaizu/video/6910516693156580610?lang=en) and immediately went 'oh no it's Renjun' so here we are.

Whatever it was Donghyuk expected from Freshman year it wasn’t having a roommate who was a catboy. No, that is not figurative. 

As far as research suggests, the mutation that created the phenomenon of ‘animal x human’ cross species was essentially from a mass break out of a high security government facility somewhere in Western Russia, but since then the gene had spread rapidly. Which is, Donghyuk supposes, how he landed with Huang Renjun sharing his living space and threatening to ‘claw his face’ if he tried to pet his tail again.

The problem is that Renjun has a very soft looking tail and Donghyuk has never been a good listener.

“Dude, what the heck do you want me to tell you?” Renjun snaps as Donghyuk once more tried to creep his fingers towards Renjun’s soft looking ears. “You think I’m going to change my mind?” 

There’s stuff about personal space and boundaries and Donghyuk knows that, impulsively, intrinsically, he’s never been good at following the rules. He’s the kind of person who requires physical attention to survive, and Renjun just looks _incredibly_ touchable. 

There’s also a sort of immense gratification in being able to actually get to touch him. Other people seem to understand how to accomplish this, though, in Donghyuk’s opinion, they’re just as annoying if not more so than he is. For example, the guy down the hall, Na Jaemin, seems to have mastered the ability to get under Renjun’s defenses and _snuggle_ him. This seems tremendously unfair to Donghyuk, who _lives_ with Renjun and yet does not get to pet him. 

“They just,” Donghyuk tries to think of a way to explain himself. He cannot. “They look so cute today. I mean _you_ look so cute today.”

The look Renjun gives him makes the Sahara look wet. 

“Dude, I’m a _catboy_ ,” Renjun says. “What do you expect? Besides, I thought you liked dogs.”

Donghyuk does like dogs; he likes them a lot. But there’s something about the prospect of getting Renjun to actually show him affection that is like the ultimate carrot to his stupid donkey brain. He _needs_ it. “I do like dogs, I also just –“ It is extremely hard to focus when every time Renjun moves the little bows he’s tied to his ears move and the bells on them jingle. It’s so distracting that Donghyuk cannot focus. “You’re wearing bells?” 

“Yeah?” Renjun frowns. He’s wearing a shorter skirt than usual today and Donghyuk can watch as his tail, usually hidden under the long skirt, switches back and forth in irritation. It is also distracting, but he knows that Renjun can and will swat him with his claws if he tries to touch his tail. That’s the official _no touch_ zone. Not even Jaemin can play with Renjun’s tail, and Renjun lets Jaemin play with his _ears_. “They’re vintage and I like wearing them. What, did you want to borrow them or something? The answer is preemptively no, so don’t ask.” 

“Doesn’t it make it hard to hear? With them jingling like that?” Donghyuk hasn’t really met many animal x humans, so Renjun is, be default, fascinating. He’s also very cute and easy to rile, which is a dangerous combination as far as Donghyuk is concerned.

“Would I wear them if they did?” Renjun asks, then lets out a huge sigh. “I can’t study with you being -“ he gestures at all of Donghyuk. “I’m going to Jaemin and Jeno’s room. Don’t follow me.”

“No!” 

But it’s too late, and Renjun is already skittering out the door, all agile and quiet and Donghyuk still hasn’t been able to pet him. 

Donghyuk lasts all of fifteen seconds before launching after him.


End file.
